


Blood of Noa

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abduction, Agony, Angst, Blood and Torture, Dark Magic, Gen, Gore, Pain, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Constance was captured by Those Who Slither in the Dark and was tortured for her blood.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 6. PLEASE…“Stop, please”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Blood of Noa

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains abduction, blood/gore, graphic depictions of violence, stabbing and torture.  
> This fic is NOT suitable to readers under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is advised.

Constance was shoved into a torture chamber after being brought down to Shimbhala. Her arms were shackled behind her back and those cuffs were specialty made to block magic of the host. Constance glared at eight of the masked mages surrounding her as she was on her knees.

“What is the meaning of this?! How dare you abduct a fair noble of House Nuvelle?!” She shouted.

“Quiet, young lady!” one of the mages snapped.

“I shall not!” Constance barked back. “You have no right to snatch a fine noble like myself! Once I’m free, I shall make you regret-”

A blast of miasma struck at her, which knocked the air out of her.

“We are aware that you possess an extremely rare crest.” A gravelly voice spoke.

The mages opened a gap within there circle to let the speaker in. There Constance saw an elderly man who had two black eyes. One of them was artificial while the other was real. His skin was abnormally pale, and his longish hair was a light shade of blue, which nearly looked white. He wore a dark bishop robe, which had a strange golden amulet, attached to it. This amulet had a blue glowing spot in the middle and a couple circles and five lines around it. The strange old man slowly walked over to his captive and stared down at her with his creepy black eye.

“With your blood, we’ll be closer to our goals!” his voice was menacing.

“My BLOOD?!” Constance screamed. “I can’t allow you to take my precious blood! Who do you think you are, trying to take my precious blood?!”

“I am called Solon.” His gravely voice spoke slowly and then he generated a banshee spell. He cast it at his captive, who screamed in agony after the blow. Four mages circled around Constance as the each grabbed a hold of her arms and legs. They carried her over to a table made of metal, which was positioned upward in a diagonally fashion. There were cuffs on all four corners and an iron bucket beneath it. Once the mages positioned Constance on the table, they removed the shackles on her wrist, but cuffed each of her limbs on the corners. These restraints also prevented magic from happening within the host, so Constance could not spark a single spell. Before the mages could leave her side, they each unsheathed a knife. They stabbed Constance on her right bicep, left forearm, right thigh, and left calf. She screamed at every pierce that came to her and blood started to pour out from her wounds. The mages backed away as they let Solon near Constance. The strange old man touched her forehead and her chest, which caused Constance glare at him and struggled.

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” She attempted to kick or frail her arms, but the pain in her limbs and the cuff prevented her from doing so.

Solon ignored her and gave her an evil smirk. He began to use dark magic to grip the heart and used it the control the bloodstream. Constance’s eyes widened in pain, as her head cocked back, and lifted her chest. Hand were twitching and blood continued to flow from her wounds. Constance screamed in agony as the Solon move his hands to manipulate her bloodstream. The pain was enduring, and blood continued to leak. The stream of thick red liquid poor down the table and into the iron bucket. Constance could not take more of this and wanted the process to stop.

“Stop, please!” She hoarsely cried as her veins continued to strain.

But Solon did not listen. He continued to manipulate the blood flow until the pail was filled. Constance had to endure another five minutes of this torture until Solon finally stopped. The Nuvelle noble fell limp after the process as the creepy old man backed away. He smirked evilly and then he turned towards the mages present.

“Take her to a holding cell. We’ll collect more blood if we need to.” Solon ordered.

Half the mages approached the prisoner with a roll of bandages in their hands. They began to patch up Constance’s wounds before they could unlock her from the table. Once that was done the mages took her limp body and left the chamber. All there was left was a blood-stained table and a pail that contained Constance’s special blood. Solon stared at the red fluid within the bucket and smiled evilly.

“Now we could put this blood to the test.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a minor disclaimer here. I do not hate Constance, but I did want to make her victim because her personality sometimes drives me up the wall, and whenever she said "Sunshine" in post time-skip, that song with the lollipops and rainbows wouldn't leave my head!


End file.
